


The Days

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Love GOT7, I Love Park Jinyoung (GOT7), I Tried, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)-Centric, Self-Reflection, Soft Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Stream Lullaby!, Stream YCMN, Stream You Are, stream Eclipse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Park Jinyoung just have a lot of thought.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae & Park Jinyoung, GOT7 Ensemble/Everyone, Im Jaebum | JB & Park Jinyoung, Kim Yugyeom & Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam & Park Jinyoung, Park Jinyoung & Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung & Mark Tuan, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Everyone
Kudos: 10





	The Days

**Author's Note:**

> The Days by Jinyoung inspired me to write this idk i just miss him i miss GOT7 i want their comeback :')

To say that Jinyoung was burned out is an understatement, because here he was for the first time in his life having a sudden urge to went to a hill and go hiking or something. He just wanna escape for a moment away from people, walk alone to gather his own thought. 

It was all started when a there's a sudden call in the middle of the night. He was just finished reading a book that he finally got a time to finished and his phone screen just lights up. 

_Jinyoung PD-nim is calling..._

That's weird, he never called him if it wasn't something important, he usually got to Jaebeom and not him. After not much thinking he finally answered the phone. The phone call then lasted for almost 30 minutes, he said that he only believe this in Jinyoung that's why he called him. He first asked about how are him and trying to make a small talk, but he know he wasn't calling him just for that. He then talk about every member to him, and lastly about their future. He was being asked about his commitment for the group, how he lacked focus lately. It made him nervous and doubt himself. By the end of their call he finally asking for permission to take a break for a while, since they already done promoting new album, he just asked for a week to not be contacted, and just don't tell anything to his members. Luckily he didn't ask any further.

Then finally come days like this which are rare for him. He just spend all day laying down on his couch either reading a book or browsing for some cat videos. Jinyoung was glad and enjoyed every second of it. After all the hectic schedule he had before every comeback, and now it all over so he could just rest and saving his energy. Before they would start touring again. He spend his days mostly to write, he had a special notebook for that, either wrote about how his day went or some sudden inspiring words that pass in his head to be saved for later and used in his future song lyrics. 

Truth to be told, he missed his band members, after all he spent everyday with them for their promotion schedule. Without them, it's just felt very quiet. Now don't get him wrong, he like quietness. Having everything to yourself to gather your thought or catching up on pile of books he never had time to read. But somehow, with almost seven years they've been together, where their presence being a constant thing in his life, he miss having those noise. Everyone already know that he always being observant to every little detail, especially to his band members.

He remember back then, every morning he would found Jaebeom always woke up first with his messy bed-head. He would already sat down on the couch and sometimes he hums while listening something on his earphone. Jinyoung knew he always think about writing new music like every second and he always admire his leader for that. When he sees Jinyoung he would always give him the smile he never gave to anyone else, the smile only reserved for Jinyoung. They already been friends much more longer than any other members, he almost could read Jaebeom like an open book.The members all said that it was only Jinyoung can do, either mother instinct or just Jinyongie Things. It pleased Jinyoung just knowing the fact that Jaebeom knew him too well and always think highly of his opinion. He then would sit in silence because he didn't want to bother his leader after he made coffee for both of them.

Then a couple of minutes later Bambam would usually walked right out of his room looking fresh like he's already done showering. He usually cooked for them, either breakfast, lunch, or dinner, or whenever he felt like it. He always had this knack for finding new recipe on the internet and Jinyoung who's a good hyung that he is, was always turned into a lab rat and forced to try everything that he cooked. He always agreed because first, Bambam was lovely to be with, like he never stop talking so Jinyoung would rarely have to find a topic for a conversation. And sometimes he would just watch him works his magic and and they would always fell in comfortable silence. Who wouldn't want to be fed up good food right? Second, Bambam was sometimes agreed to took his cleaning schedule for a week because he knew Bambam love cleaning and love to keep everything nice and clean despite his behavior that sometimes said the otherwise. 

Lunch was the time for Youngjae to woke up. He said that smells of food always woke him up. His favorite dongsaeng who was a hell to be wake up so everyone seems gave up and just let him wake up by himself. With his sleepy state wearing an oversized hoodie he walked to the living room and plops next to Jinyoung on the couch and put his head on his shoulder. It always brought a heartwarming feeling to his chest. A minute of soft moment before he turn into ball of sunshine, he literally the same as Jackson, who always give people energy just by being them. Despite his cheerful and bright character, Jinyoung knew Youngjae could also be serious too. He always thought Youngjae would be happier if he had someone in their group with his age, but he was told by him one day when they were having a deep night talk, that being with his members already made him happier than he was. So Jinyoung would always make sure to appreciate that little moment with Youngjae.

After lunch time spend together, he would hear the faint beat of R&B music from Yugyeom's room probably recording his dance video to be posted later on sns. His choreograph was Jinyoung's favorite, it was the best trait that his maknae had, he was called Dancing Machine for a reason. When they make the choreograph for a song together they could always filled in that other's lacks of and they could always understand each other fast. He knew his maknae was not always confident, it was okay if there are just them two so sometimes he needs encouragement from Jinyoung just to demonstrate what he meant. Lately he was getting better and always work on his confidence, comments from fans had also helped. He was always fond of his maknae, despite their teasing and bickering with each other, Jinyoung knew Yugyeom always had a special place in his heart, no matter how he always deny it because of how cheesy that sounds.

There were also Jackson, the source of life and joy in their shared dorm, maybe more for Jinyoung's life. Since he was not a fun person to be with sometimes, he accept the fact that maybe he was really boring person. But Jackson always complete him, made him confident in his laugh, in producing music, and also in his acting. But he was rarely in the dorm, sometimes he was on the gym or sometimes at the studio making music. He knew he has his own solo project and he always fully support him on that. He always giving and giving and Jackson always made him thinking about how such a man could have so many energy to do all that he was doing. He knew deep down Jackson was not a simple person, he was not always the persona he showed in front of the camera, he is a man with a vision. But he also had his own doubt. So he make sure everytime Jackson was in the dorm, he would always ready to hear what ever thought he had or something that bothers him, they have this special wang gae park gae bond that he secretly like it after all.

At night time before he went to bed, he would hear Mark's sudden curse while he played a game. His quite hyung who quickly turned aggressive when he was in competitive mode always made him chuckle to himself. He knew when he was too immersed in his game Mark would usually forgot to go out and eat his dinner or even lunch so he would always make sure to remind him to eat. When Mark was too lazy, Jinyoung would bring food to his room, and sometimes with a hot choco or a cup coffee. He sometimes always linger for awhile just to watch him play games, or when Mark wasn't playing, they would always talk. It was his favorite time, despite how he love and enjoyed watching his hyung, he still prefer talking with him. They were probably the quietest person in the group, but when it was only them two, they could always talk for hours and hours. Either like reminiscing about their trainee day or Mark's new project. Jinyoung knew all Mark's worries, for his own solo or group project, it would always hit his feeling hard. That's why he easily cried, night like that would always end up Mark slept in his embrace.

Living with them since before debut made Jinyoung notice all those things. How easy they fell into a routine, of course Jinyoung need to scold some people first(aka Yugyeom, Bambam, Jackson) so they could follow the schedule and the rule in the dorm. But after only a month he already got used to so much of their antique he could only roll his eyes or let out a sighed. The other members also notice that, they already memorize each of every Jinyoung's stare means. Like when Bambam made a dumb remarks, when Yugyeom did a silly dance in front of him, when Youngjae's scream in his ear, when Jaebeom being lazy, when Mark made a dad jokes, or when Jackson made him say wang gae park gae. But in his mind the only meaning of his stare was 'You're all stupid but I love you guys anyway'.

When the night end and he got back to his own room, he always wonder did he already do enough for them? Did he somehow miss something or forget what he should do for his member? Did his words ever hurt their feelings? Or even his action? Did they still need him in their life? Thought like that always scared Jinyoung. He never needed a confirmation before since he would always gladly willing to do anything for them without thinking of getting anything back. He love each of his members equally, he is happy when they are happy, he is sad when they are sad. He felt so much for them.

Night like this would always made him emotional, he cannot help but miss them. They are the closest thing that he could called a family, even more and no words could describe their relationship. The bond that they shared was very strong it feels like nothing could break it. The more years they're being together also help strengthening their bond. They always had fun when they spend time with each other, fans could always see that on the variety show they're in or in their vlogs, those are real but only small portion of their bigger life that they can share with fans. It wasn't always fun and jovial, they sometimes got into problem that made them not talk to each other, but it never last long, they would always made up in the end. They also spend a time to do serious talk, JB always initiate them to discuss their problem. Each and every one of them respect when someone was talking and always took into account each of their opinion. They would discuss like what would be next for them, what's their future, and everything. In the end whatever they decided they would take it so they could face everything together. He believe in them, and they hope they believe in Jinyoung too.

Those were the days he will cherish forever. He would thank every deity or whatever he do on his past live for a good karma and to be met by those boys. 

_He will be okay if he had them,_

_everything would be fine,_

He said those words like a prayer, while slowly drifting to slumber.


End file.
